Of Photo Albums and Distant Memories
by Arii-hime
Summary: In which old photos are seen and memories are recalled. "Ne, Natsume. What're you doing?" "Nothing. Nothing at all...Mikan." -For NatsuMikanAnimeAddict's birthday-


Derp. Random idea, yeah. But...I just sneezed into my bowl of instant ramen. Even though it's empty, IT STILL MATTERS.

HOWEVER. This is for Nice-chan (NatsuMikanAnimeAddict), whose birthday was yesterday! See, I wrote that oneshot :D Even though it's late. And short. BUT ILY LOTS!

**Disclaimer:** _Disclaimed._

* * *

_**Of Photo Albums and Distant Memories**_

Flipping through old albums is fun.

Even Natsume had to admit it, though he did not take part in "sissy" activities such as reminiscing each picture on each bit by bit, detail by detail, even the ones that took place only a week or year ago. He didn't have to do that to show that he had fun at the events taking place in the picture. That, he left to everyone else.

But he enjoyed just flipping through them as much as the next person.

Turning the page of one particularly thick album, he saw a window to the simpler times. Photos adorned the page, filling it completely, and the small gaps in between had stickers stuck on to fill them. Funny faces, buildings, group shots, picture booth pictures...

Natsume chuckled despite himself when he saw the picture of Mochu doing a face-plant in the dirt, caused by the gang having a bike race and him not knowing how to use his brakes. He couldn't quite recall what happened afterwards, only that he'd seen a lot of blood and heard a lot of screaming and laughing alongside the click of a camera.

_Click._

One of the pictures on the verso was of an eleven-year-old girl with brunette pigtails waving in the wind, holding a clear polka-dotted umbrella above her head. Her cheeks were tinted red and she was laughing. Despite the fact that she had the umbrella dark spots where the rain had hit her dotted the school uniform shirt she was wearing, and her skirt seemed just a few inches too short so that he felt as if he tipped his head, he would be able to see her most likely polka-dotted underwear.

_Mikan._

His heart beat faster despite him remaining calm, breathing evenly. His crimson eyes travelled over to the photo next to it, a photo of himself not much younger than he was now, maybe about eleven, leaning against a tree, reading some manga he couldn't quite make out the cover of. Someone had stuck a heart sticker in between the two pictures, drawn two arrows from each picture to the heart, and written _forever_ underneath it with a red pen, underlining it twice.

_Forever means forever, right?_

For some reason when he stared at the page, he felt as if there was a gaping hole in his chest.

_Maybe because not long after that was taken she wasn't there for a good six years of my life._

Maybe because she was gone, held captive away from him and everyone else. Maybe because he didn't get to see her smile. Maybe because she'd missed out on six good years of happiness and fun, and all he could think about was what she didn't get to do and what he didn't deserve to.

Maybe because he wanted her to experience it all too.

Maybe, maybe just because he wanted photos of her during the six years stuck in the album too.

_Click._

"Ne, Natsume? What're you doing?"

He stopped at the pitter-patter of feet and looked up as a flash of blue and brunette sailed through the air and landed softly in his lap.

"You seem distracted. What're you looking at?" Natsume was still holding on to the album with one hand. He thought about opening it and showing her.

_Briefly._

Instead, he let the photo album drop from his hands and wrapped his arms around her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all...Mikan."

_Because who needs photos and memories when you're sitting right here?

* * *

La la la. Finally done._

_Yeah, I know. Fluff to the max. Idk where the idea came from. I COULD have finished this yesterday, but I couldn't think of anything worthy enough to be a present for Nice-chan. *leers at suckish dry well of inspiration* If you couldn't tell, I sorta based this off of Chapter 139 of Gakuen Alice, but just a teeny bit._

_Also, I'm sorry to Nice-chan for not making it on your EXACT birthday, like I wanted to, but I got too distracted and I didn't want it coming out lame. D:I hope you like it though!_

_All I can seem to do now are randomly short drabble-ish oneshots XD Oh well. And now that my deed has been done, the bed is calling my name once more. I am going to go to sleep now, and I will most likely sleep in. XD_

_But before I go, could you give me a review pleasies? :) Or two? Or five? XD Lols._

_Thanks for reading and good night fellow readers..._

_~Ariisha-chan_


End file.
